musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood Undead
“We were just a bunch of loser kids who sat around our friend’s house all day, and we started making music and recording it on computer.” - SHADY JEFF Music Information Basic Info Hollywood Undead Is an Underground Rap-core group that originated off their Myspace page with their Debut album Swan Songs. It was a 7 band group consisting of Deuce, Charlie Scene, J-Dog, Johnny 3 Tears, Da Kurllz, Funny Man and Shady Jeff who left a few months before their debut album, leaving the band at 6 members. In their first nine weeks on MySpace they had almost a million plays and by 2006 they were said to be leading MySpace's top unsigned artists list with over 8 million plays. By November 2008 the band had over 440,000 friends on MySpace. They made their first live performance in August 2008 at the Virgin Mobile Festival after winning 285,000 votes, over half the total. The group first started in 2005, but it took them quite sometime to get noticed by a label that would make them Famous. Hollywood Undead have signed a contract with A&M/Octone Records and they released their debut album Swan Songs on 2 September 2008. Swan Songs reached #22 on the Billboard 200 in its first week of release, selling 21,000 copies. Members 'Deuce' Deuce was one of the two original band members. Deuce is mainly vocals such as Chorus. Deuce also had a big part in getting the band noticed, Deuce provides the beats, the tracks, the feel and the hooks. 'J-Dog' J-dog along with Deuce was one of the two original band members. J-Dog, the Sweet Talker of the group, is responsible for giving their music it's characteristic sex appeal. 'Charlie Scene' Charlie Scene is the lyrical mastermind and probably the most self-confident member of the group. Charlie Scene shows his skill and cockiness in songs like "Everywhere I Go." Charlie Scene might be the most favorite or most immediately noticed by his sarcastic lyrics and extreme vulgarity. He once mentioned that people say he looks like John Stamouse. 'Funny Man' Funny Man also very cocky and the 'African Baritone', is another crowd favorite cracking jokes and spitting phat rhymes. The Funny Man is also picked on by Charlie Scene who says that hes either an African or a Mexican (The Funny Man is Caucasian along with the other members). Funny Man claims to have super natural gifts, his voice drives drunk women to his side. He fulfills one purpose...Street Cred. He does this so effectively that H.U. do not require bodyguards. 'Da Kurllz' The Loud Mouth of them all, Da Kurllz hypes the fans and never leaves a dull moment. 'Johnny 3 Tears' Many don't know that Johnny 3 Tears actually got his name from a band he was in known as 3 Tears. Johnny 3 Tears is the most mysterious of the group, J3T drops rhymes like Charlie Scene or Funny Man. Albums Swan Songs *Release Date: September 2nd, 2008 Tracks 14; # Undead # Sell Your Soul # Everywhere I Go # No Other Place # No. 5 # Young # Black Dahlia # This Love, This Hate # Bottle and a Gun # California # City # The Diary # Pimpin' # Paradise Lost Check out the Lyrics for the album. Songs Hollywood Undead has a few songs that didn't make it onto their debut album including; *Dead In Ditches *Circles *Turn Off The Lights *Pain *Knife Called Lust *The Natives *The Loss *Scene For Dummies *Bitches *Christmas In Hollywood These songs are are probably stored away for a future album.